quakefandomcom-20200222-history
MultiMod
MultiMod is a modification for Quake made by Shyft that features a collection of various mods put together with some of his own modifications. He released two variants, one QC open-source and one that was closed source. On top of all the modifications listed below, Crucified Zombies are now also able to be destroyed. This mod also includes the main attraction of THE FIEND MOD, the Fiend's Pentagram, which is referred to here as the Amulet of the Fiend. Using Deathmatch 100 or Coop 100 allows the player to use all Cheats, regardless of Game Mode. While the player can set themselves to MultiSkin 23 manually, it is also intended to be used when a Biosuit is picked up, since they will temporarily change to this skin when the Powerup is active. Furthermore, a custom Enforcer skin is included as a demonstration of a Monster skin changing after they become a corpse, as well as 10 Grunt skins that will be selected at random at the start of each map. Impulses * Impulse 9 - Calls up a laser gun that the player can use if they have Cells in their possession. It appears similar to a Shotugn and is always part of the player's inventory, granted they have the Cells for it. Note that firing this gun shall immediately crash the server. * Impulse 13 - Throw a pipe bomb. Costs a Rocket. * Impulse 14 - Detonates the pipe bomb. * Impulse 15 - If the player has 40 Cells, they can summon an Electric Minion to protect the player. The Electric Minion lasts until it runs out of Cells; there can only be one Electric Minion per player at any time. The Electric Minion shall attack with a similar strength to a Thunderbolt and can fly around; intelligently keeping up with the player while seeking out opponents. * Impulse 100 - Drop your currently equipped Weapon in a Backpack. * Impulse 101 - Places a hologram; a holographic version of Ranger to give the illusion that the player is elsewhere in Deathmatch. There can be three of these at any time and they last a minute. It costs 12 Cells to create a hologram. * Impulses 200/201 - Toggles back and forth between MultiSkin skins. * Impulse 253 - Fiend mode. * Impulse 254 - Original Impulse 9 (Give all weapons) Sounds Gallery Basic Features= GodelHoloQuaker.png|Two of three holograms have been deployed GodelElectricMinion.png|An Electric Minion has been summoned to fight a Fiend |-| Enforcer= EnforcerStormtrooper.png|The Enforcer as a pseudo-Stormtrooper. EnforcerStormtrooperCorpse.png|The Enforcer's corpse. Notice the additional blood. EnforcerStormtrooperHead.png|The Enforcer's Gibbed Head. EnforcerStormtrooperTexture.png|The Enforcer texture map. EnforcerStormtrooperCorpseTexture.png|The Enforcer's corpse texture map. EnforcerStormtrooperHeadTexture.png|The Enforcer's Gibbed Head texture map. |-| Grunt Skins= Soldier1.png MrToad.png RangerTexture.png Wizzard.png Predator.png BioSuitPlayer.png Terminator.png BigUglyOgreMan.png StormtrooperModified.png Crusader.png |-| MultiSkin Toggle List= RangerTexture.png|Quake himself (1) - "Mr. Quake himself!" DukeTex.png|Duke Nukem 3d (2) - "No time to play with yourself here!" MrToad.png|Mr. Toad (3) - "You're one pretty toad!" StormtrooperModified.png|the Stormtrooper (4) - "Wow Stormtrooper, you're tough!" Maxx.png|Max (5) - "Hi Max, looking yellow/blue today!" Terminator.png|The Terminator (6) - "You are back!" JudgeDredd.png|Judge Dredd (7) - "Judge Dredd! Let's restore some order!" CamoPlayer.png|Camouflaged soldier (8) - "Camo! Can't see you, where are you!" Picard.png|Captain Picard (9) - "Okay Captain Picard, make it so!" Wizzard.png|The Wizzard (10) - "Whizz whizz.. Wizzard!" Predator.png|The Predator (11) - "I'm the Predator, you're the prey!" Skeleton.png|Skeleton (12) - "Welcome Skeleton, looking good!" Wanfu.png|Wan-Fu (13) - "Wan-Fu, whoever you are :)" HenryRollins.png|Henry Rollins (14) - "Oh no, it's Henry Rollins!" HeMan.png|He-Man (15) - "Ooh no, it's She.. eh.. He-Man" BobaFett.png|Boba (16) - "If it isn't Boba, go get Han Solo!" Superman.png|Superman (17) - "It's SUPERMAN!" NYPDCop.png|NYPD Cop (18) - "Protect the innocent, uphold your law" RedYellowDude.png|The Avatar (19) - "Greetings Avatar, welcome to Britannia." Soldier1.png|Just a Grunt (20) - "You die or something?" BigUglyOgreMan.png|Big Ugly Ogre Man (21) - "Ugha Ugha...Me wanna Crunch some bones!" Crusader.png|Crusader (22) - "The Resistance needs you!" BioSuitPlayer.png|BioSuit (23) - "Going for a swim?" __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake 1996 open-source mods Category:Quake overhauls